The Holy Wars
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: Join the missing little sister of Joe Kido as she, her partner Leormon, & her new friends as they are pulled into a war. Along with her, T.K., Kari, Davis's daughter & 3 others as they unite with their Holy Digimon & their Guardians to defeat The Great Chaos & finally stop the spreading darkness. Can they concur this force before the worlds are destroyed. rated T for safety reasons


The Holy Wars

In the beginning of the Digiverse, before the five digidestined's of legend came to defeat the dark one, and way before the eight digidestined's defeated the Dark Masters, there was, what the residence of the different Digiworlds refer to, The Great Chaos or also the Great Darkness. Unlike that of the Dark Masters, the D-Reaper, and the other evil ones, this Darkness crept its way upon one of the many Digital Worlds. It eventually got strong enough to seep through the lines between the worlds and thus the Dark Masters and the like emerged.

The events that occurred before the Five Chosen Ones, was a formidable force and would only be subdued by the Holy Digimon from the prophecy, but only part of that prophecy was known. The other half? Missing, ripped apart from the rest and possibly even destroyed. What part of the prophecy is there states that eight Digimon will rise and take down this Chaos, but that is all there is and we can not figure out or make out the other bits there is, especially without the other half. The eight Digimon of Prophecy are as followed: Ouryumon the Holly Beast Dragon Digimon, Seraphimon the Seraph Digimon, Kentarosmon a Holy Knight Digimon , SkullMammothmon the Undead Digimon, Ulforce Veedramon a Holy Knight digimon, Saber Leomon the Ancient Beast Digimon, Magnadragmon the Holly Dragon Digimon, and Baihumon the Holly Beast Digimon.

The Eight Digimon would not be alone, for there is the Guardian Digimon. Agunimon the Guardian of Courage, Lobomon the Guardian of Loyalty, Gokuwmon the Guardian of Hope, Petermon the Guardian of Knowledge, Linkmon the Guardian of Reliability, Lucemon the Guardian of Valor and of Love, Wizardmon the Guardian of Light, and last Tinkermon the Guardian of Sincerity. There is a temple to which these Guardians dwell, sleeping until their time rises.

The day the Great Chaos arrived was like any other, an Elecmon lay on a rock basking in the morning sun. As it lay there warming itself from the cold night, a shadow crossed over the sun. It opened its eyes and stretched, looking up to see who blocked its warmth. This Darkness didn't go unnoticed, elsewhere in the forest to the west, another digimon known as Impmon was running around doing its usual antics chasing smaller Digimon. He had stopped; they both did, to observe the approaching darkness. In another location to the north, a Frigimon was walking back to its den from a long day of gathering snow for its home. It stopped dead in its tracks, dropping the snow at its feet. Even the marine Digimon like Gomamon and Seadramon saw this Darkness from the depths of the oceans.

It wasn't long before an alarm went out to each corner of the Digital World. This would wake the eight Guardian Digimon, but they would soon find they cannot hold off this Chaos as well as they had hoped. So as the years went by, the Darkness grew and the Chaos began tearing the Digital World apart. It would even go as far as breaking through the barriers to the other parallel worlds. Including Earth.

Yes, that's right, the Great Chaos caused not only evil to rise in the Digital Worlds, but also in the Real World. At the time Wars broke out in the Real World, Wars started and evil Digimon arose from the shadows to take over the Digital worlds. In one world the Dark Master began their rise, in another a robotic being would rise to try and destroy the Real World along side the Digital World. But as the wars ended on earth things only got worse for the Digimon of each world. In one of the Digiverses, five digidestined's would arrive to take down Lucemon Chaos Mode and re-digitize their Digital World. In another three generals from the Real World would join with others to defeat a Dark Army and bring peace back the zones.

Then in one world eight digidestineds would fight and take down the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Then years after, they would once again fight against the Digimon Emperor and the forces behind him. then three teens in another universe, will be pulled into the world they thought was fake, fighting against the Digimon Deva's and the Digimon Sovereigns, then defeating the D-Reaper. Yet despite these victories one world is left in pieces, only question now is. Will it be saved?


End file.
